PlayStation All-Stars: Jak and Nathan Drake
by Jak Cooper the Lombax
Summary: This is a two way story between me and novelpetals. Thier story is PlayStation All-Stars: Ratchet and Sly Cooper. This is just a collection of ideas novelpetals and me come up with. Please read and review! Flamers will face the wrath of my R.Y.N.O.! *Discontinued*
1. Intro:The Adventurer and The Dynamic Duo

Hey! A PlayStation All-Stars story! Huh, and I don't even own a PS3...weird. Anyway, if you guys want more of this story, please read and review and we'll see how this is gonna be.

Also, novelpetals has introduced a idea over time, so, me and him/her are writing two different stories.

**Disclaime **: Ugh...this again...I do NOT own PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Otherwise, Jak would have been voiced by Mike Erwin and not Josh Keaton. Also, I would have put way more characters in it too.

* * *

The Adventurer

Okay, so, fighting a giant racoon was the start of my worries, now, I'm best friends with a short tempered guy that would beat the living snot out of you if you even looked at him the wrong way, and I also have a little sack guy that's always exploding when he loses a fight and he's right behind you when you're least expecting it and he says nothing! I can read Latin and Greek, but I can't read some burlap sack's face. I'm not a mute translator. Sometimes, I wonder why that Polygon Man brought us together because everyone else is just...ancient. Besides, no one really seems to be getting along lately. In my opinion, the real battles are in the place Polygon Man made for us to be at when there aren't any battles going on. I think that there's something bad going to happen sometime soon.

_Nathan Drake _

* * *

The Demolition Duo

Okay, so, how often do I become friends with three...I don't even know what the heck they are. Well, except for Clank, you'd have to be a complete moron to not know what Ratchet's side kick is. Sly...don't even get me started on him. He's just starting to get on my nerves with his whole,_ Oh, look at me! _and then he goes into his Shadow crap and rubs his butt in your face because you can't see the a**hole. Honestly, and Ratchet's the one who basicly decided that someone died and made him the leader of our group.

I'm kinda glad that Dax doesn't talk as much in front of anyone other that us. Like that Kraptos guy. And I thought I had anger issues. **Jak! What the heck are you doing talking to your computer!? Come over here and help me fight this giant bug thing on whatever game this is and stop writing! **...Dax. You're playing a racing game. **...Oh. What exactly are you typing over there? **...Um...A journal entry? **Cool! Can I write something in it? **Well, you can write your name on it in just a few minutes from now. Anyway, so The thing is about this place that Polygon Man gave us is that there seem to be much more fights here than anywhere else. **Can I write something now? **Alright. Polygon just wants to know what we think about what goes on here. **What the heck is up with the computer? **It's a touch screen. **Oh! Cool! **Do you want to close the entry with me? **Okay.**

**This is the Daxtinator!...signing off. Your turn Jak.  
**

_~Jak Mar  
_

** Your ****closing** **sucked****.**I know. **It sucked! How many of you guys agree with me?** ...Daxter? **Yeah? **Who are you talking to? **All of my fans.**

_Jak and Daxter_

**That ending's a lot better.**

* * *

Okay, so, please let me and hiyaaapapya know if we should go through with this or not. As always, via reviews and PM's. and I'll see you guys next time. Don't worry, this is just the proluge so the next chapter will be longer. And go check out novelpetals's part to this story, and yeah, your guys are going to need two tabs open to read this right.

_**~Jak Cooper the Lombax  
**_


	2. Chapter One:Thieves and Adventurers

Yay! Chapter One's up! Also, if you guys don't like the POV I use, just go check out novelpetals's story and please post a review or two!

**Disclaimer: Me and novelpetals DO NOT own PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. If we did, I think we'd be making this into a sequel or TV show.  
**

Also, this is where novelpetals's chapter 2 left off.

* * *

Nathan Drake's POV

Okay, pop quiz, how do you break up a fight between two people who have lightning powers? The answer, you simply wait for the lighting to end and you DON'T try to get in the middle of it. I mean, I thought I could stop the fight between Good and Evil Cole, but I was totally wrong. I am pretty glad Sly got me out of there though...

\- Earlier that day -

"Do you think you're some kind of peace keeper?" Sly said as I caught myself from falling where he had hooked his cane onto the collar of my shirt. "I thought that maybe they should get along." I said as I heard another explosion from the gym due to one of the McGrath's grenades. "I'm pretty sure that trying to get those two to get along would be like trying to get a cop to be friends with a thief." The giant raccoon said as another grenade exploded somewhere that wound up making the plaster on the ceiling chip off and fall.

"You want to get out of here?" I asked before another explosion went off. Sly nodded and we both ran out of there and I was slightly worried about where we could be headed due to this "Master Thief" leading, but when we stopped running, I noticed that he had brought me to the tallest point on this whole mansion place, and by tallest point, I mean that we somehow were placed on the roof of the main building. Sly was perched up on a flag pole that was just a foot or two out from the building. I was still pondering how we got up there so fast and how the stars were already out in the sky while I sat down to catch my breath.

"Pretty, isn't it?" The thief said after ten minutes had passed since we had been up there basically star gazing. "What?" I said when I snaped out of the trance I went into by the quiet. The raccoon only laughed as I had a confused look on my face.

"The night sky. It's so peaceful when you look at it from down here. Believe it or not, but those stars can go quietly or out with a bang that destroys all the planets in that solar system." The thief basicly gave me a science lesson for no reason and I have no clue if I'm losing my sanity or not, but seeing Sly's face in the moonlight makes him look...handsome? I could see his fur shining from the light of the night sky and he looked other worldly in this light, almost as if he belongs to the night. I shook my head when I had a mental image pop up of him being perched up somewhere high up and being a shadow in the full moon with that cane of his held lightly in his right hand in which he had it rested on his right shoulder.

"Uh-huh." I said hesitantly when he continued to look up at the night sky. "Well, we'd better get down to dinner. I don't want to have cold meatloaf again." Sly said as he jumped off the pole and landed next to me. I stood up as he started stood over at the edge of the building and I honestly was expecting him to just jump off, but he turned around and offered his hand out at me.

I felt slightly awkward when I took his hand and that's when he jumped off the building and activated a paraglider from his backpack and we glided down to the mess hall. Maybe Sly isn't such a bad guy after all.

* * *

Jak's POV

I had a really weird day today. I mean, first it was the McGraths, and then, you know what, here's what happened in the forest.

-Earlier that day-

I had no clue what just came over me, I mean, all I know was that I could hear Daxter shouting my name a few times, but after that, I could only hear the little girl's voice in my head. She kept giggling and saying that I was getting closer to finding her. I could feel my feet moving under me, but all my other limbs felt like they were asleep. Every moment felt like eternity to me since the girl wasn't saying anything for a while, and that's when I heard it.

"**JAAAAAAAAK! WAKE UP! **" I somehow snaped our of the trance I was in and I noticed that we were in a different part of the forest and that Big Daddy was right in front of us and he was running towards us with the freakishly large drill for his right hand. "Kill Jak, Mr. B! We're not friends anymore." Little Sister said as she pointed at me with a pouting face on.

What did I do!? I guess I had no choice but to fight Mr. B with Ratchet. Right when the crazy robot was about ten yards away, Sack Boy poped out from nowhere and the next thing I knew, Little Sister and Sack Boy were playing together and Big Daddy was watching Little Sister. I stood there in a fighting stance with a blank look on my face until Ratchet spoke up. "Well, that's not what I expected to happen today."

"Same here. I mean, I thought I was gonna fight that guy or something." Daxter said as he brushed imaginary dust off his arms. I only grunted in agreement as I stood straight back up. "Perhaps we should head to the mess hall or we will have to eat cold meatloaf again?" Clank offered from Ratchet's back.

"Yeah, Jak. Let's go back to the mess hall. After meeting the girl that eats cake for possibly six course meals three times a day, we're pretty lucky she only touches the cake buffet table." My friend said as we started walking out of the forest. While we were walking on the trail, I found myself becoming friends with Ratchet and Clank mostly due to us having a similar friendship with our own partners. When we got to the mess hall entrance, Sly and Nathan Drake had made an entrance by paragliding down to us. "Hey, did you guys miss me?" The sneaky raccoon asked us as he and the adventurer landed next to us. "I missed you." Clank said trying to be friendly to the thief who could steal you of all your money in the blink of an eye. "Why don't you guys sit near us?" I asked the thieves when we entered the mess hall. "We'd like that." Drake and Cooper said in unison. Maybe there are some friendly people here that we could become allies with.

* * *

Holy crap that took a long time to write! But, Yay! I've got my chapter up! Anyway, please read and review and me and novelpetals will keep writing even if this story doesn't get a single review. We just really hope you people like this story. Flamers will still have two options, no flame, or meet my R.Y.N.O. V. Anyway, peace to you all and see ya!

_**~Jak Cooper the Lombax  
**_


	3. Chapter Two: KAAAAAAAAAT FIIIIIIIIIIGHT!

Okay, I've finally got off my arsenal and started writing again, so, novelpetals will write their chap sometime after they read this chapter. Anyway, on to the story of where we left off. Also, from here on, the story will be real time (Events happening right then and there).

**Disclaimer: Never owned All-Stars. Never will.  
**

* * *

Jak's POV

We entered the mess hall and I'm going break out of my normal personality here, but when I caught the scent of the food in the cafitera. I thought I was going to break down crying when my stomach gave out a loud growl since I had skipped lunch and I had caught the smell of whatever the cooks here made. The smell was heaven compared to all the foods I ate back in Haven and I think there's an excuse since Haven has air polluted by factories and such. When I first came here, I thought that the food here would be something that the schools in Haven serve which is that the foods have no sugar, no salt, and all the meat is just vegetables blended together and made to look like whatever meat they were serving that day.

Boy, was I completely wrong, because this place has a gigantic barrel of sugar and salt near every table and the meat is truly real because about three weeks ago, Daxter got worms from a piece of rare cooked ham and a steak I had two days ago was a medium rare cooked, but it still had some blood in it which, I think made it taste a lot better. Anyway, we went over to the meatloaf line since Fat Princess will be over at the desert buffet for a while. Besides, there might not be anything there when she finnaly leaves that buffet. When I had gotten some food on my tray, Daxter curiously sniffed the food which in turn caused his stomach to growl so loud that every one even the princess who had a mouthful of cake in her mouth looked up at me and Dax with looks of either disgust or confusion.

"Uh...we skipped lunch." I explained to the quiet crowd which went back to talking and eating to their friends. I took the food tray and when I looked over the tables, the thing that really stuck out like a sore thumb was Cole, the Good Cole I mean, and he was just sitting all by himself and not really eating. "Why would you want to sit there with him after the thing that happened at the gym?" Ratchet said as he stood beside me with his tray holding the meatloaf and a bottle of oil for the robot on his back. "He deserves a second chance. Besides, maybe he just doesn't know how to make friends very well." I shruged as I started walking over to the Blue McGrath.

Cole looked up from his very interesting meatloaf when I placed my tray down on the table as I sat down in front of him. "Heya, Sparky!" Daxter said as he hopped off my shoulder and sat down on the table next to my tray. "Hey,rat." The conduit said with a smirk on his face as Daxter yabbered on about how annoying it is that everyone calls him a rat. "Is it alright if we join you?" Clank asked from behind me.

"You can sit here. I don't mind." The lighting user said as he went back to playing with his uneaten food. The Lombax sat down next to me and his robot was up on the table next to Daxter. Daxter smiled as Clank who in turn, grinned back at my sidekick. The next thing I knew, we were talking and laughing and becoming better friends, and of course, when I'm having a good time, fate comes and kicks me in the groin.

Right when Daxter and Clank started mock fighting, Nariko started yelling at Kat for some reason and Daxter had to open his big mouth. "CAAAAAAAAAT FIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" He shouted at the top of his lungs and the whole place just went so quiet that I could even hear Sly breathing over where he was sitting with Nathan and Dante. Just a second later, Nariko and Kat were going at it and right before Nate could could get up and stop the fight, Kat picked up Fat Princess's tray that was overstuffed with cake and she chucked it at Nariko. Nariko ducked just in time for the tray to slam in Kratos's face since he somehow wound up behind her.

Talk about Lady Luck kicking me in the Precursor orbs.

* * *

Nathan Drake's POV

I walked into the mess hall with Sly, Jak and Ratchet, and I think all three of them were on the verge of tears when their noses caught the smell of the food in here. While we were in line, I think Daxter hadn't eaten in a week, because it's like, one second I'm talking to Sly about some pick pocketing techniques and the next second, Daxter's stomach is growling as loud as a lion. Everyone was dead silent with looks of disgust on their faces and they just stared at Jak and Daxter until the elf said that they skipped lunch. Right after that, everyone went back to as if nothing happened.

When Sly and I had gotten our food, we decided to go and sit with the demon hunter, Dante and we were soon talking and joking around with no problem. I was actually becoming friends with some of these people which was a suprise to me since I thought that I was going to have like, one or two friends here. And I guess that Lady Luck broke a heel when Nariko and Kat stood up and Nariko shouted, " He'll never fall for the sham you are!" That's when I heard the fight shout come from a certain orange Ottsel, "CAAAAAAAAAT FIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!"

Then the cat fight did start and everything was a blur and the next thing I knew was that Kat picked up Fat Princess's tray of cake and she threw it at Nariko. Nariko ducked and Kratos finnaly got a taste of cake, and it turns out, Kratos doesn't like sweets. Lady Luck just broke another heel and it turns out that she had a tray full of cake in her hands that went air borne when she fell.

* * *

Yay! I finally got this chapter up! So, please review and let us know what you guys think of this so far! I'll be seeing you guys in the next chapter!

_**~Jak Cooper the Lombax  
**_


	4. Chapter 4: One Problem After The Other

Wow! It has been a while since I've been on this story. Anyway, how about we pick up where we left off, shall we?

**Disclaimer: *Looks around my whole house* Nope. Not seeing the rights to PSASBR in here. Guess I don't own it then.  
**

* * *

Jak's POV

_**"YOU IMBECILIC MORTALS!"  
**_I heard Kratos roar out with cake icing all over his face. I knew that if I didn't get off my butt right then and there, I was going to die. I got up and ran as fast as I could to the door, but just before I was home free, a harpoon hit the floor right near my right foot. I looked back over my shoulder to see Kratos staring straight at me with a godly amount of anger in his eyes. If I could have peed on myself in fear, that would have been a perfect time to.

"Uh. Hehehey Kratos." Daxter chuckled nervously while he jumped off my shoulder and slowly started inching for the door, "Just so you know, we aren't leaving because of you, we're just leaving because...um..." Oh crap, Kratos is comeing closer, Dax. Come up with something! "Erm...well...We were going to our dorm to make out." _**"WHAT!?" **_That wasn't just Kratos who yelled that, that was the entire cafeteria. Great. Now the whole place thinks that Daxter and I are gay for each other.

Before the God of War could go back to his angry rampage, I grabed Daxter by the scruff of his neck and bolted out the door before anybody else could throw one of their weapons at us. I ran as fast as I could to our dorm which we'd been forced to share with Ratchet and Clank and Sly Cooper and when I got in, I dropped Daxter down on the bed and I went into the bathroom and I tried to wash all the events that happened today off with a long hot shower. Does this whole place just hate us?

When I finnaly got out of the bathroom, the other three were here and Daxter and Clank were busy playing around on the gaming system that Polygon put in the room with Ratchet and Sly cheering for their player of choice. I tried to stay as quiet as I could, but I kinda screwed that up already with the stupid door to the bathroom that really like the door frame which whenever you open it close the door, it sounds like a tree being chopped down. So, I was kinda stuck with the others looking at me and Daxter shamefully hanging his head, but then Sly left the room, probably to go hang out with that Nathan Drake.

I waited for Ratchet and Clank to start yelling insults, but I was met with a odd surprise.

* * *

Nate's POV

I winced at Kratos's yell and I gained some sense to run out of that cafiteria, but not without some other All-Stars. I quietly told Sly to gather as many fighters as possible and he disappeared in the blink of an eye, ad Dante got the message to, but we were startled to see Jak running straight for the exit, only to come within a fingernail of getting his right foot harpooned to the floor. "Hehehey Kratos." I heard Daxter said with fear in his voice, Jak stayed as silent as he could ever be. I heard Daxter trying to come up with a excuse for running and I knew he was trying to buy time, so I silently pleaded that we could have just a few more seconds, but that Ottsel said something I thought I'd never hear.

"We were going to our dorm to make out!" I shouted out in disbelief with the rest of the fighters. I couldn't believe it. Jak and Daxter were gay for each other? I mean, yeah, Daxter does invade his personal space by riding Jak's shoulder, but they invade their personal space by other ways too?

When Jak ran out of the cafeteria, Kratos just stood there with his Blades of Chaos drawn with a stunned look on his face as everyone else left the lounge. I went back to the dorm that I share with Sackboy, Kratos, and the blue Cole McGrath and I found Sack and Cole playing around in the dorm and Cole was laughing. He was laughing! I shart you not, he was laughing!

It wasn't long until Kratos came in and as soon as he did, he went over to his bunk and went to sleep faster than Cole could say, "Lighten up." After a little while, Sly came in so quietly we didn't know he was there until he was dangling my ring on a chain infront of my face. "I have something to tell you guys." He said as he gave my ring back. I really hope it's got nothing to do with the gay couple we found out about just a while ago.

"It's something about Jak and Daxter" Well, someone shot me now.

* * *

No, Jaxter does NOT live in this fic. So go get yourself some therapy if you ship Jak and Daxter together. Seriously. Anyway, I'll see you guys later! Go check out novelpetals's part in this when her/his chapter is up.

**_~Jak Cooper the Lombax  
_**


	5. Chapter 5 The Unexpected End

Hey Guys, I know you people have either forgotten about this story or have been very patient on the next chapter, but I will say this with a very heavy heart and a bittersweet taste on my tongue. Me and novelpetals have decided to simply discontinue the story since we both moved onto other stories and we kinda left this story to float away. I am very sorry for those of you who have been waiting and waiting for the next chapters to both of our stories, but where we didn't update for months, this is for the best, and I think I'll put this up to let this story go out with a final bang. Please do enjoy this.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

*Play When Can I See You Again by Owl City. I'm serious, plug in your headphones and play this song.*

* * *

Ratchet sighed as he packed the last blaster he had brought with him into the suitcase and the Lombax sighed as he looked around the old dorm he had spent what felt like only a day here. "I'd hate to say it, but I think I'm gonna miss this place." Clank sighed as he placed the suitcase in his chest compartment. "Maybe we will be called here again. I would not mind coming back here." Ratchet smiled at his friend just before he grabbed the robot's small outstretched hand and latched him to his back and the duo headed to the door. Just as Ratchet placed his hand on the handle to the door, Jak opened the door with Daxter on his shoulder.

The two opened their mouths and started speaking their thoughts at the same time.

"You know, you were kinda of a good guy."

"I just wanted-"

The two laughed as they stopped and tried to let the other continue, but only confusion happened. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Daxter spoke up. "Hey. If you ever find yourselves in Haven City, try to come to the Naughty Ottsel. Free drinks for the two of ya."

"Thanks Dax."

"My thanks to the both of you. I hope that we do see each other again soon."

Ratchet sighed as placed his right hand on Jak's right shoulder before he said with a friendly smile, "Take care."

"You too."

"Well. This really is something." Sly said as he dropped out of shadow form and sat on the top bunk of the beds he and Ratchet shared. "And you're gonna say that you're gonna miss us?" Jak said with a smug smile as he watched Sly's face change from his sneaky grin to a smile before the raccoon pulled out Jak's Morph Gun from his back pack. "No. I was going to ask if I could keep a little souvenir?" Ratchet burst out laughing as Jak's face went from "I'm gonna miss you, too." to "I'M GONNA RIP YOUR TAIL OFF AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

"Yeah. You're still a sneaker."

"And you're a basher." The three mascots jumped to Nathan Drake leaning against the doorway watching the frenemies say farewell to each other. "I'm gonna miss this place." Nathan smiled as he held the Thievius Raccoonus and flipped through its pages. "Hey! Give my book back!" Sly pointed Jak's gun that was on the Peace Maker mod at the treasure hunter. Jak quickly stepped over to the gun and switched it to the Blaster mod before Sly could have left a Nathan Drake imprint in either the wall or on the floor.

Drake sighed as he gently closed the old book and held all the Cooper's techniques and skills out to the rightful owner. "I am telling the truth though. I will actually miss you guys. I had fun."

* * *

The four heroes were the very last to leave the premises of the mansion they had spent only a few days at. When the gates closed behind the four, they, unlike the others who were running back to their own homes, took one last look at the place that seemed to just be one simple blink of a memory. "Maybe we will come back here one day." Ratchet gave one last heroic smile to the others before he walked over to where he had landed Aphelion down to stay and when the Lombax and Robot were in their seats, they waved just before the ship started up and slowly flew away. "I'll see you guys around." Sly smiled just before his van pulled up and parked just a few feet in front of him.

"Sly! We've been waiting forever for you to come back!" Jak heard a heavily nasally voice call from inside of the van until Sly told Bentley to quite down and tell him on the way back to Paris. "Well. I guess this is farewell." Nathan Drake shrugged as he shrugged his backpack on. Jak laughed softly as he silently offered a Precursor Orb for Nate to remember the times, if what very few, they had. "Hey! I've seen these before!" Nathan picked up the strange artifact he's found in the oddest of places.

"Maybe our worlds are more connected than we think." Jak gave a smile that seemed to make the teen look a few years younger as the treasure hunter observed the orb with awe and déjà vu. The two gave each other a final farewell before they walked away on their own path back home.

* * *

_"Brace yourself, Brace yourself_

_Your last chance_

_Last summer_

_Your last dace_

_Beat to your own drummer_

_You go out fighting_

_Go out young_

_Flash of lightning_

_Eclipse the sun"_

* * *

And that's the end I guess. I'll see you guys next time!

_**~Jak Cooper the Lombax**_


End file.
